kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Hakuyoru
Ren is a Keyblade wielder from Radiant Town. He is the son of two renowned Keyblade wielders. However, his father was allied with Master Vanessa and the Dark Keyblade wielders, while his mother held allegiance with Master Dummont and the Keyblade wielders of Light. Due to the status of his parents, Ren was born inherently able to wield the Keyblade. Tragically, his parents both fell at the hands of the Remnants, but their hearts took refuge inside Ren's heart, resulting in his ability to use both Darkness and Light in battle. His alignment is Light, and his specialization is Power. Personality Ren is generally carefree and lazy. His lazy nature is shown by him often keeping his left hand in his pocket. His favorite activities include sleeping and reading. He prefers to put things off for as long as possible, and often thinks up of excuses not to do something. Ren is extremely passive, and he describes himself as a "go with the flow kind of guy". He is a touch sarcastic, and will sometimes make the occasional quip towards one of his friends. During battles, he likes to praise the opponent's skills, as well as downplay his own. However, when the time calls for it, Ren can be serious, and is very loyal to his friends. Appearance Ren is a teenage boy of average height, with a relatively muscular build. He has short, black hair and steel gray eyes. Ren wears a black shirt with red designs around the edges, as well as blue pants and fingerless gloves. Around Ren's left upper arm is a red sash with the Mark of Mastery symbol on it, a gift left by his parents. Ren wears a choker with a single silver tomoe symbol. Ren later dons his father's Keyblade Armor, manifesting itself as a black breastplate that crosses Ren's chest in an "X"-shape, with a Mark of Mastery symbol located where the cross intersects. Ren wears a black and white scabbard around his waist, which he holds his Radiance and Obscurity daggers with. Ren wears black and red shoes and white socks. Journal Entry Born and raised in Radiant Town, he is the child of two famed Keyblade wielders. Tragically, Ren's parents fell at the hands of the Remnants, and he took up the Keyblade in their name. A skillful, yet unmotivated Keyblade wielder, Ren is caught in between Light and Darkness, unsure of which path he should take. Ren hopes that as he journeys on, the answer will come to him. Backstory Early history Ren resided peacefully in Radiant Town with his grandpa, since his parents have been "away working" for as long as he can remember, according to his grandpa. Ren constantly played outside with his friends, often sparring with the neighborhood kids, as well as defending them from neighborhood bullies. Arrival of the Remnants Some time before the events of the Keyblade War, Ren was taking a nap on a park bench when suddenly, the sky seemed to shatter, and hundreds of mysterious creatures descended. Ren looked on in horror as the creatures began attacking the town and its inhabitants, until Ren noticed his grandpa running towards him. Panting, his grandpa told him to go to the basement of their house and remove the rotting floorboard. Ren ran home to the basement, removed the floorboard, and found a box. In the box were two things: A letter, a knife in a scabbard, and a piece of armor. Ren then looked at the letter, which he realized was from his parents. The letter said "If you find this letter, the Remnants have already attacked". The letter described how his parents were Keyblade wielders, and that they traveled on distant worlds. The letter told Ren to use the knife to fight off the Remnants, "until something better comes along". The letter also told Ren that the armor could help him travel to new worlds. Filled with drive and determination, Ren took the knife and donned the armor. He ran outside, and immediately started attacking the Remnants, defending many of the town's citizens. However, the sheer number of Remnants was too much for Ren to handle, and he was soon cornered by Remnants. However, just before they attacked him, a portal of light appeared under Ren, and he disappeared. Trials under Yen Sid Ren emerged from the portal of light dazed. He looked around, and found himself in, unbeknownst to him, Yen Sid's room in his tower. Yen Sid, at this time still an active Keyblade wielder, introduced himself to Ren, telling him that he was a promising young Keyblade wielder. Ren was baffled at his situation, not even knowing what a Keyblade was, or what the creatures that attacked his world were. Yen Sid explained that the creatures that attacked Radiant Town were called Remnants, and that using a Keyblade is the most effective way to battle them. Yen Sid the proceeded to summon his Star Seeker and explain what a Keyblade was, and the role that Keyblade wielders played. Yen Sid also explained that Ren's parents were Keyblade wielders of opposite alignments: His father fought for darkness, his mother for light, making Ren an obvious candidate to wield a Keyblade. However, Yen Sid also revealed that Ren's parents had fallen at the hands of the Remnants. Ren was surprisingly unaffected, claiming that he never really knew his parents. He then asked Yen Sid how to gain a Keyblade of his own so that he could continue his parents's fight. Yen Sid replied that while he could not give him a Keyblade, he could make him more powerful. To gain this power, Ren had to overcome a triad of trials, defeating a different enemy in each one. Ren hastily agreed, filled with determination. Yen Sid then created a portal of light under Ren, proclaiming the beginning of the trials. The first trial Ren appeared in a large open space behind the tower. Suddenly, a multitude of black creatures with shining yellow eyes emerged from the ground. Ren frantically asked Yen Sid what the creatures are. Yen Sid simply calls them "creatures of the dark". Ren proceeded to draw his dagger and fights them off with ease. Yen Sid congratulated him on completing the first trial. The second trial Ren's success was short-lived, as a massive pool of darkness formed in the ground, and a giant, humanoid creature of Darkness with a heart-shaped hole in its chest rose out of the pool. Ren tried attacking the creature, but his knife did little to affect the creature. Ren retreated from the creature, asking Yen Sid how to defeat it. Yen Sid revealed that the hearts of Ren's parents resided in Ren's own heart, and that he must use their power to win the fight. Ren, unsure of what to do, ran to attack the creature head-on again, but the creature easily swatted him aside. Out of options, Ren concentrated, looking deep into his heart. Suddenly, Ren's Apical Tenebrism flashed with Dark and Light energy. When the dagger had stopped flashing, Ren held two daggers of Light and Darkness in his hands. Filled with new-found confidence, Ren leaped towards the creature and dealt it a single slash, bifurcating it down the middle, and completing his second trial. The third trial Ren was ecstatic due to his newfound power. Now feeling arrogant, Ren asked Yen Sid to bring on the third opponent. Yen Sid complied, drew his Keyblade, and attacked Ren, proclaiming himself the third opponent. Ren was unable to keep up with Yen Sid's masterful swordplay and magic. Yen Sid then cast a simple magic spell which rocketed Ren backwards. While Ren was struggling to his feet, Yen Sid commanded Ren to channel the Dark and Light energy within him. Unwilling to take advice, Ren got back up and charged at Yen Sid, who dodged his attack. Yen Sid then countered with a powerful Aeroga spell, shooting Ren backwards once again. Ren finally took Yen Sid's advice, concentrating his energy into his twin daggers. The daggers then glowed with Light and Dark energy. Ren then charged at Yen Sid once more, and although Yen Sid managed to block Ren's attack, he was forced backward onto one knee. Yen Sid proclaimed that Ren had proved victorious in the challenge, and that the triad of trials were finished. Leaving the tower Back at Yen Sid's chamber, Yen Sid told Ren that in order to gain a Keyblade, he would have to go to the Land of Departure and seek the Keyblade Masters, Vanessa and Dummont. Yen Sid also asked Ren to name his daggers, who decided to call them Radiance and Obscurity. Yen Sid bid Ren good luck, and generated a portal of light to the Land of Departure. Ren stepped through the portal, thanking Yen Sid for his help. Abilities Ren is a powerful fighter, having often brawled with the neighborhood kids and bullies while he lived in Hollow Town. This turned him into an expert, agile hand-to-hand combatant. When using the Flash of Dusk, Ren fights in a one-handed stance, holding his Keyblade in his right hand and resting it on his right shoulder. His left arm is generally kept his left pocket. He keeps his knees slightly bent, and faces his left shoulder towards the opponent. Contrary to his sluggish-appearing battle stance, Ren is extremely agile and physically powerful. Although quite physically strong, he prefers to use multiple attacks to take opponents down, rather than in one stroke. Only when fighting an opponent he feels he truly needs to go all-out on does he draw his left hand from his pocket. He uses both Light and Darkness to the fullest while he fights. When he uses Darkness, he often generates waves of Darkness by slashing his Keyblade. When using Light, Ren prefers to generate powerful pillars of light. When using his Apical Tenebrism, Ren holds it in a backhanded grip. Like when he uses his Keyblade, he prefers quick attacks. Even with his dagger, he is capable of dealing powerful cuts to large and powerful enemies. When using his Radiance and Obscurity daggers, Ren holds Radiance in a backhanded grip and Obscurity in a forehanded grip. Ren fights extremely fast while using his daggers. He can surround both Radiance and Obscurity in auras of Light and Darkness, respectively, to strengthen their cutting power. Ren sometimes uses these daggers as throwing weapons, a skill which he has much precision with. Weapons Flash of Dusk Ren's Keyblade is named Flash of Dusk. When he summons his Keyblade, it appears in a helix of Light and Darkness energy that spirals up the blade as it appears. The Flash of Dusk is vaguely similar in appearance to the Way to the Dawn, in that it has the same angel and demon wing motif. However, the angel wing makes up most of the Flash of Dusk's blade, with a design appearing to be tendrils of darkness going up the blade, eventually forming the blade's teeth. An angel and demon wing collectively form the handle and guard of the Keyblade. A red heart is featured in the middle of the grip, where the two "wings" meet. The Flash of Dusk's Keychain is a heart, which is half black, half white, and red in the middle. Apical Tenebrism http://i1210.photobucket.com/albums/cc402/Chitalian8/curved_dagger.png Ren's dagger, the Apical Tenebrism Before Ren had gained his Keyblade, his main weapon was his father's dagger, the Apical Tenebrism. The Apical Tenebrism has a simple handle, with an oval design at the top of the grip and the base of the blade. The oval design has a small, red gem embedded in it. The blade itself is curved and ornate, with grooves in the back side of the blade, and one groove in its cutting edge. Ren keeps the blade in a small scabbard at the back of his thigh. Radiance and Obscurity When Ren finds out that his the hearts of his parents reside inside his own heart, his Apical Tenebrism splits and transforms into two daggers. The first dagger, Radiance, represents the heart of Ren's mother. It has a white blade and grip, with the guard and pommel of the dagger colored black. The blade has light purple engravings on it, and the guard has a light purple heart embedded in it. The second dagger, Obscurity, represents the heart of Ren's father. It has a black blade and grip, and the pommel and guard are colored white. The blade has red engravings on it, and the guard has a red rhombus embedded in it. Themes :Character theme: The Boondocks Theme (instrumental)